Light Up My Room
by Marree
Summary: A Fujin, I mean a Raijin, I mean... whatever you call a Fujin/Raijin story.


Light Up My Room  
by Mariye  
  
------  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. So why do I write it you ask?  
Well, cause I don't feel like designing a choir cartoon for a choir  
newletter because I feel my director is a butthead meanie who (when  
time comes for concert program covers) she goes not to the student who  
is a senior and who has been in her choir for four years AND in adv.  
AP art, but to a guy who isn't even in art and barely draws. (little  
peeved at that as you can see.) So, on the advice of my friends, I'm   
not wasting my time on something for her and if she doesn't like it   
she can just.. well.. you know. But I'm babbling now. This is the   
fourth in the Raijin/Fujin series I have. The others in this are (in  
order:) You're not from Here, Part of Me, Truthfully, and now this.  
Yup, the Laura Fabien CD has evacuated my discman, so the titles are  
from different songs instead... Lyrics from Light Up My Room are by  
the Barenaked Ladies and owned by them too.  
------  
  
[This takes place after the Ultimecia battle. Its probably the only   
one in this series where if you read this and not the other ones, it   
will still make sense.]  
  
Fujin lugged her duffel bag and box back into Balamb Garden. It seemed  
like it had been so long since she had last been in Garden, when she  
had really only been gone a few weeks. So much had happened though...  
Seifer being used as a puppet, her and Raijin following to back their  
friend, Squall's adventure and courageous saving of the world. She   
wondered how in such a short time, everything could change. In the   
end, she truely believed things had turned out for the best. After  
meeting that last time with Squall, Zell, and Rinoa at Lunatic   
Pandora with Raijin, she ahd seriously thought about her life. She   
realized that even though she wanted to be there for Seifer, she   
couldn't be what he was. She wasn't one to be a lackey. She also began  
to think more about Raijin. It was obvious from how he acted at times  
when they were on the side and Seifer was off doing knight duties  
that he loved her. Truely cared. And during that last battle with  
Squall, when Raijin fell before her, she was truely worried and   
concerned, and that was her undoing. Now all was forgiven and they  
were allowed home. To be the disciplinary committee again.  
  
~SO MUCH HAS CHANGED. PEOPLE MAINLY.~ Fujin watched as Zell walked   
past her and smiled. ~ZELL SEEMS MORE... FOCUSED. LESS LIKE A   
HYPERACTIVE THREE YEAR OLD. QUISTIS IS AN INSTRUCTOR AGAIN. SQUALL  
SMILES. RINOA IS HERE. IRVINE HAS JOINED US AND BECOME A SeeD.   
SELPHIE... WELL, SHE IS GETTING MORE RESPONSIBILITY NOW. HAVE I   
CHANGED TOO? CAN I? SEIFER DID, MAINLY OUT OF SHAME AND GUILT THOUGH.~  
Fujin walked to her old dorm room, unlocked it, and walked in.   
Everything was like she remembered. ~HAS RAIJIN? HE SEEMS THE SAME.  
MAYBE QUIETER. HE HASN'T SAID MUCH SINCE THIS ENDED. I HAVEN'T SEEN  
HIM MUCH THOUGH. ONLY WHEN THE DC WENT FISHING THE DAY WE ALL FOUND   
OUT WE BEING ALLOWED BACK HERE.~ Fujin threw her bag onto her bed and  
looked around. She opened her box of prized possessions and went   
about placing them in their proper places. Leaving her bear out on   
her bed, and hiding away her other items, like her journals and  
pictures, and small souvenirs. She backed up to inspect, to see if it   
looked like before.  
  
:::knock knock knockity knockity knock knockity knock knock:::  
  
"Hey, open up! I never know why you leave this always locked when   
you're home ya know."  
  
Fujin smiled at the familiar knock and greeting. She shook her head   
and walked to the door.  
  
"I LOCK IT TO KEEP OUT STRANGE PEOPLE."  
  
"So you're saying I'm strange? Come on, ya know, I'm normal!" Raijin   
smiled and forced his way in. Fujin smiled and looked at him.  
  
"SO YOU SAY." She closed her door and looked at him. He turned and   
looked at her.  
  
"Looks just like it did before, ya know."  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU WERE ONLY IN HERE ONCE BEFORE."  
  
"I have a picture perfect memory when it comes to things that are   
important to me, ya know." Raijin smiled at her and walked around.  
"I brought a housewarming present."  
  
"OH?" Fujin walked toward him. He handed her a small flat package,  
only about as big as his hand. She took it and opened it up. Inside  
was a picture of the Disciplinary Committee on the day they went   
fishing and found out they made it back into Garden. All three of  
them looking like drowned rats from when Raijin 'fell in' and   
eventually ended up being the indirect cause of both Fujin and Seifer  
to follow. They were happy and smiling, and holding up the one  
Balamb Guppy they had caught during their three hour outing.   
  
"Yeah, you never have any pictures up, so I figured I'd do something  
about that, ya know." Raijin looked down and put his hand on his   
head, watching his feet.  
  
"THANKS." Fujin walked over and kissed him on his cheek, then went to  
stand the frame on her bedside table. Raijin blushed and stared more  
at the floor.  
  
"Uh, well, ya know, its nothing. I gotta go. Are you busy later?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Wanna maybe meet for dinner in the Cafe then go fight a few in the   
Training Center? Just, well, a friend thing, ya know, a home coming  
thing." Raijin started tripping over his words, still focusing on his  
feet and the carpeting.  
  
"COOL. SEE YOU THEN." Fujin smiled, and Raijin nodded and walked out,  
closing the door behind him. Fujin stepped toward the wall and looked  
around at her room again.   
  
~THAT PICTURE OF US LIGHTS UP MY ROOM BETTER THAN ANY LAMP.~  
  
A hydro field cuts through my neighborhood  
Somehow that always just made me feel good  
I can put a spare bulb in my hand  
And light up my yard  
  
If you question what I would do  
To get over and be with you  
Lift you up over everything  
To light up my room  
  
------  
  
[the end]  
  
BTW: I really can't get back into writing this series, so this is the  
last of my Raijin, I mean Fujin, I mean... waitaminute... how do you  
say a Raijin/Fujin story? Huh? Oh well...  
  



End file.
